


Everything's Fine; Part 10

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Everything's Fine [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, Praise, basically caregiver geralt, safe headspace, soft dom, sub jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: “Geralt- I...”Jaskier stopped. He had been preparing this all day, but it hadn’t really sunk in what he was going to do until he started to talk, and then it all became real.“I want to do this when I’m still... lucid. I’ve been thinking about this, for a while, I want to show you something that’s very important to me, and well, it’s sort of scary.”_____________or_____________Jaskier shows Geralt his routine charts that he'd been hiding.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Fine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055
Comments: 30
Kudos: 175





	Everything's Fine; Part 10

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, if you've been reading the rest you'll know what I mean by care giving. This is basically exactly the same vibe as the other chapters but more caregiving. I didn't want to put littlespace in the tags cause I wouldn't call this age regression, it's more like super soft care giving and subspace. IDK it's definitely in that ballpark though so I feel like I should mention that here, before anyone reads this chapter, in case it isn't your jam! hahah

Jaskier was finishing off making the bed. If he was making it for himself, he wouldn’t have been so precise. In fact, he probably wouldn’t have made it at all, but he knew he would get praise from Geralt later on for doing it, and every positive word in his direction made every action worthwhile. 

Jaskier had been doing well. Really well. Even when he hadn’t completed a chore right, or at all, and thought he might get away with it, Geralt’s soft but stern reactions had made him feel more looked after than he’d ever felt. Sometimes, Jaskier would even intentionally not complete a job right, just to see what the reaction would be like. And each time, Geralt would take in the scene, take in a breath, then look at him. 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you tell me if you think you’ve finished this?” 

Jaskier’s eyes would widen. His foot immediately drawing lines in the carpet underneath him. 

“Well... Maybe.”  
“I’m not asking again, Jask. I’m going to leave this room and come back in five minutes. If the job isn’t done, there’ll be no TV tonight, do you understand?” 

Jaskier never wanted to be punished, but the threat of it made him feel like he was being looked after. He loved the idea of the punishment more than it actually happening.  
Geralt knew this. Of course. Jaskier wasn’t the brat type, and Geralt knew he wasn’t ready for anything that advanced yet. He had a routine of firm, but fair stability for his boy, that was going at the pace Jaskier needed. A pace that he couldn’t, in a million years have believed someone else would want to go at, but Geralt did. It didn’t matter what it was, everything was discussed. From tone of voice, to consensual but firm touches. In many cases, a lot of what they were doing might not have been discussed with someone else. Just part of the ‘lifestyle’, but it was important that Geralt knew Jaskier was happy and comfortable with each change, and each time Geralt checked in, Jaskier felt more loved and safer. 

Geralt liked to make sure that Jaskier knew he would be loved just as much even if he wasn’t doing the chores, and he knew that, but that didn’t stop him from doing as much as possible to receive cuddles and smiles. There was nothing quite like watching television, knowing it’s a reward for “being so, so good.”. So the bed was made perfectly. 

Today, he wanted the praise. He wanted the feeling of knowing that he’d done a good job. Knowing that he was doing something right.  
He had been building this situation up in his head for weeks, and at this point, he felt it was now or never. He didn’t know why today was the day, but it was. He wanted to be fully happy. 

When Geralt came back after work, Jaskier ran into the hall, full of excitement. Geralt closed the door behind him before lifting Jaskier into his arms, grasping the smaller legs so that they would comfortably rest around his waist. 

“Someone’s in a good mood today...” 

Geralt placed a kiss onto the forehead that was now making its way to the crook of his neck. 

“I missed you.” 

Geralt smiled, eventually placing Jaskier down onto the kitchen table. Jaskier took a deep breath through his nose, taking in the motor oil he could smell from Geralt’s overalls. A sight that he was sure he’d never get used to. Geralt stared back, standing far away enough that he wouldn’t be kicked by Jaskier’s swinging legs. He could tell by the happy demeanour in front of him that he really didn’t have to check that the chores were done, but the ritual of doing it was pleasing in itself.  
After looking round the rooms, Geralt came back to Jaskier who was excitedly waiting, still on the kitchen table. 

“Wow, Sweetie, the place is spotless, didn’t you do a good job?” 

Jaskier blushed, before nodding. His body instantly feeling boneless. The smell of motor oil growing stronger as he felt the kisses trail up his neck and over his jawline. He couldn’t help but giggle. Geralt pulled Jaskier towards him, sliding him forwards on the table, pressing himself firmly in between his legs. Every touch he placed upon him was soft but strong. Hands placed in a way that said, this is where I’m supposed to be, this is where you’re supposed to be, I’ve got this, don’t worry. And he didn’t. He never did.  
Geralt had a series of question’s he’d started asking when he got back. He always knew the answers, but enjoyed watching Jaskier squirm when he gave them.  
He licked a line from Jaskier’s earlobe, to the tip of his ear, before almost growling his questions. 

“Have you been good today?”  
There was a pause, there was always a pause. 

“Yes, sir.”  
Jaskier could feel Geralt holding him tighter, a hold that helped him from swaying to hard. 

“No, TV, no chocolate?”  
“mm-mm”  
Jaskier shook his head, lifting his head up, doing a pout. The previous day he had been caught out by demanding a kiss from his master, which meant Geralt could taste the sugar on his lips. The pout was a gesture to show he had learned his lesson and any kiss upon his lips would absolutely not taste sweet. 

“Good boy.”  
Geralt grinned, lightly laughing at the cute image in front of him.  
Jaskier’s legs tightened, knowing what the last question was going to be. It didn’t matter how many times he was asked. He figured after a week he would get used to the blunt statement. But every time, without fail, it sent him straight into the space that he wanted to be in. 

“Look at me, Jask.”  
He didn’t want to. It was too much. But his eyes made their way up, through his eyelashes. 

“Did you touch yourself today, without asking?”  
A loud moan escaped his pink lips as he let his head drop forward. Geralt lifted it back up, holding him by his chin. 

“I asked you a question, you know you don’t leave this table until all of your questions are answered.” 

At least he’d really been good today, he thought. It was much more embarrassing when he had to try and make up an excuse. An excuse that Geralt could always see through. 

“No, I’ve been good for you, sir. Honest.” 

Geralt pretending to look like he had to make up his mind. The longer he waited, he could feel Jaskier rub himself up against him. As much as he wanted to continue that feeling, he also wanted to see the smile that would plaster Jaskier’s face when he told him he’d done well. 

“Three out of three? Wow you have been good.”  
Jaskier tightened his legs further, trying to get as much touch as possible. He had been embarrassed at first, looking so needy, but with each day that went by that Geralt wouldn’t let him play, he became desperate and enjoyed the feeling of his body controlling him. He was being conditioned into feeling like he needed someone to do things like that for him. Geralt knew best. His hips bucked towards Geralt’s, a feeling that he honestly felt he couldn’t control. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m here, I’ll look after you. You’ve done so well today, haven’t you?” 

Jaskier nuzzled into Geralt’s neck, giving him little tiny licks like a kitten. Every movement he made was small and delicate and was instantly met with a series of I'm here’s and shhh’ing noises, a noise that made him feel like Geralt was managing an uncontrollable lust in Jaskier that only he could take care of. But with each one, Jaskier felt less and less in control. Before he let himself get lost in the trance of it all, he lifted his head. Both of them out of breath with just the idea of it all. 

“Geralt- I...”  
Jaskier stopped. He had been preparing this all day, but it hadn’t really sunk in what he was going to do until he started to talk, and then it all became real. 

“I want to do this when I’m still... lucid. I’ve been thinking about this, for a while, I want to show you something that’s very important to me, and well, it’s sort of scary.” 

Jaskier could see Geralt’s face drop, obviously worried that he was going to receive bad news. He cupped his face instantly in both hands. 

“No! Nothing scary to you. Don’t worry. It’s just, something that, I’ve wanted to share with you, and well, I’ve been worried that, that it’s, it's something I should feel embarrassed about. But...”  
Jaskier let his hands drop so that he could fidget with them. Geralt put his hands on them to steady him. 

“Keep going Jask, I’m listening.”  
He almost rolled his eyes at how sweet Geralt was being. He wondered how much of that would stay when he showed him what he was about to show him. 

He slid out from Geralt’s grasp, quickly making his way to his cupboard before he changed his mind. He moved the bundles of clothes out of the way and lifted the stack of paper at the bottom, then made his way back to the kitchen table, this time, sitting on a chair. Geralt pulled his own chair out and sat down opposite. 

“Geralt. You make me very, very happy. Happier than I have ever been, and this, seems weird, but this pile of paper has been, at the front of my mind constantly.” 

He turned the sheets over, his nerves making him feel unwell instantly. But he needed to do this. As soon as Geralt looked at the first page, his face softened, realising before Jaskier had explained what was going on. 

“Before I met you, when I was alone. Wow this is so embarrassing.”  
Geralt took his hand, stopping him from picking at his nails. 

“Jaskier, you’re doing great.”  
He smiled, which made Jaskier want to tear up. 

“Before I met you, I think, you knew this already but, I always felt like this. Like I needed someone like you. Someone to... look after me I suppose. And, well, you know how hard it is for me to talk to people. I never thought I’d ever meet anyone like you. So I made these charts. It’s silly really. It guided my day, like a routine. A way to try and feel the praise that you give me. It’s hard to explain, but, it’s not just following the orders. Drawing the charts... the little pictures... the stickers, it’s all, well, it made me very happy and you, Geralt, make me very happy. And I feel like I want to share this with you. And I totally understand if you don't want involved in any of this, but, this sort of relationship requires a lot of trust, and I feel like I can really trust you.” 

Jaskier was pale, panting, obviously just over explaining knowing that the longer he talked, the longer it would be before Geralt had to reply. Geralt looked over the multicoloured charts. The smiley faces. The star stickers. He wanted Jaskier to ground himself a bit before he started to reply. He put his hands on the shaking shoulders in front of him. 

“Breathe in.” 

They both did it together, then exhaled together, keeping eye contact. Geralt gestured to his knee, bringing Jaskier from his chair up onto his lap as they both faced the pages. 

“Show me baby, did you do all these yourself?” 

Jaskier’s lip trembled as he stuttered out a yes. 

“Wow, you’re so talented.”  
Geralt kept one arm round his waist, he needed Jaskier to feel stability. 

“There are a lot of smiley faces here, Jask, did you used to be more well behaved?” 

Geralt smirked before continuing.  
“Some of the chores on here have changed from the ones you do now. Do you think you could make a brand new one for me, baby?” 

Jaskier held his breath, looking him in the eyes. 

“Do you mean it?” 

Geralt nodded.  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I am so glad you can trust me, and I’m going to do my best to look after you and make sure you feel relaxed enough to do this sort of thing with me. Your happiness is so important to me. I, I love you, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you.” 

Jaskier beamed back. 

“I love you too, Geralt.” 

“Okay, you sit nice and make me up another one of these, and I’ll make dinner.” 

Geralt peeled off one of the star stickers and stuck it onto Jaskier’s nose, making him giggle, before he stood up to go over to the fridge. Jaskier couldn’t take in what had happened, just smiling into space. He was so relaxed and so happy, and he was going to make the prettiest chart he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hailhailsatan


End file.
